Jennifer Keller's New Year's Resolution
by ladygris
Summary: New Year's Resolution Challenge Inside!  Jennifer Keller has made a resolution.  Now she needs to follow through!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of it's characters. I'm just playing in their world.

**Author's Note:** With the New Year approaching, I thought I'd issue another challenge since it's been a while since the last round. For those of you waiting for my next big story, I assure you that it is in the works. That one should start posting sometime early January. For now, enjoy this little flash and, if you'd like, take up the challenge at the end. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer Keller had never been on a successful date in her life. Oh, she'd had the odd date here and there, but those ended in disaster. Either she made a medical comment that turned the guy's stomach, or he expected more of her than she wanted to give. No matter the cause, she'd never shared a romantic dinner with anyone. With New Year's approaching, she decided she wanted to go on a date. Not just _any_ date. She wanted a successful date that led to more dates and, maybe, a relationship.

Normally, her single status wouldn't have bothered her, but things had changed in recent months. Her appointment to Atlantis had exposed her to some of the more horrific things the universe could offer. And she'd discovered that she wanted someone waiting for her when she returned home, someone to hold her, comfort her, and listen to her. But she refused to compromise her personal ideals. Deciding that she'd been alone long enough, Jennifer made a New Year's resolution: she would find herself someone with whom to spend her time.

And she had someone in mind. One of Atlantis's most eligible bachelors, he was the subject of many rumors. Everything from his marital status to orientation floated around the city as woman after woman tried and failed to get his attention. Some speculated that he had a wife or a girlfriend back on Earth. Others thought his tastes swung the other way. Still some thought that, maybe, he'd been widowed young, leaving him unwilling to have a relationship. Jennifer didn't know which of those rumors—if any—to believe. But she needed to know if she had a chance.

The infirmary doors opened, and _he_ walked in, looking rather angry. Dirt covered him from head to toe, and he glared at his team member. Jennifer pushed herself off of her stool, wiped her hands on the legs of her pants, and walked his direction. "Major?"

He turned, his glare melting away into an unreadable mask. "Hey, Doc. We're here to have our hearing examined."

She gave him an uncertain glance. "I can definitely administer hearing tests along with your post-mission exams." She fell back on years of training and led him to a bed. "What, exactly, happened?"

"Coughlin happened." He sounded so irritated that Jennifer almost laughed. She smiled, and he frowned. "Doc?"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "You just sounded like a little kid who didn't get his way."

Her comment broke through the anger, and he actually chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Now, what really happened out there?" Jennifer continued the exam, listening as he told how Coughlin had detonated some experimental explosives without warning. After assuring him that his hearing was just fine, she sent him on his way, sighing as he left the infirmary.

Just how was she to get Major Evan Lorne to agree to a date?

~TBC

**The New Year's Resolution Challenge:** In no less than 300 and no more than 500 words, write a flash of your favorite SGA character(s) making and keeping a New Year's Resolution. This one comes to 487 words on my word processor, minus disclaimer and author's notes. Hope you enjoy the challenge! ~lg


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the next entry, coming in at 500 words without this little note. Hope you enjoy! If I run a little late and don't get something posted for the first, Happy New Year's to everyone! ~lg

oOo

That evening, Jennifer sat in the mess hall, watching Evan fill his tray with the daily mystery meat. She picked at her own meal and wondered just how she should ask him on a date. Should she play coy, like so many other women on base? Or should she just come out and ask? Neither option sounded like her, and she let out a deep sigh as he headed her way. Why did she insist on making such resolutions? She always failed.

"Hey, Doc." Evan sat down across from her, his face unreadable. His team settled at the table, followed by Sheppard and Ronon, and she didn't read too much into it. Teyla appeared some time later, and the group wound up laughing.

Finally, the crowd thinned. Ronon and Sheppard took off to spar, and Coughlin and Reed joined them. Teyla left to get some extra rest. With just Evan at her table, she tried to speak. She really should ask him, now, before the new year began. But she couldn't find the words.

"So, Doc, are you going to the New Year's bash?"

"What?" Jennifer had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't quite understand the question even though her mind comprehended the words. "Sorry. I was. . . thinking."

"I noticed," Evan said dryly. "I asked if you were going to the base-wide New Year's bash."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment. "Wasn't planning to."

"Why not?"

"No reason." _Liar_, she scolded herself. "You going?"

"I haven't decided." He also shrugged. "New Year's has never really been my thing. The whole kissing at midnight just doesn't seem right when I don't know the woman all that well."

_So that dispels one rumor about him_, Jennifer thought. Then, she wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Evan Lorne. Her mind couldn't conjure up anything to which to compare it. "Yeah, having someone grab you by the shirt and plant one on you can be rather embarrassing."

He blinked at her. "Is that personal experience talking or a worst case scenario?"

She flushed so deeply that he must have felt the heat radiating off of her face. "Last New Year's, at the SGC. Colonel Mitchell caught the guy as he did it, and the poor lieutenant found himself transferred off the base. But I just. . . . I'm not sure I could handle something like that again."

Rather than laughing, Evan nodded understandingly. "I think I can understand."

_Ask him now!_ Her mind screamed at her, but she couldn't find the right words. Instead, she started gathering her silverware. "Well, I should let you get on with your evening."

Leaving him sitting at the table, Jennifer made her escape. As she did, she resolved that she _would_ ask Evan out on a date, even if it took the entire year to do so!

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Coming in at 491 words, minus author's note, is the next chapter. Happy New Year a day early for those in the Americas and right on time for everyone else! ~lg

oOo

New Year's Eve turned out much differently than either Evan or Jennifer suspected. Late the night before, Jennifer was called to the infirmary to help with a training accident. Ronon and Sheppard had been training Coughlin and Reed. Somehow, Sheppard wound up with a moderate concussion, Ronon needed an insane amount of stitches, and Coughlin and Reed ended up laughing at the entire ordeal. According to their telling of the story, it would have been a sight to see.

After patching up the two men and grounding Sheppard's team to base for the next three days, Jennifer retired for the remainder of the night. She'd just barely awakened from an odd dream about summer camp when her radio buzzed. This time, Carter told her that she was needed off world. An ally's wife had gone into labor, and the baby refused to be born. Jennifer wearily acknowledged the summons and quickly prepared for her trip.

With Sheppard's team grounded, it fell to Lorne's team to escort her to the planet. Jennifer walked into the gate room, working to not blush as she saw Evan standing to one side, fully kitted out and looking dangerously hot. She shook her head, musing to herself that the man needed warning labels. How did he manage to make a P90 appear so. . . sexy?

On the other planet, Jennifer rushed into the birthing room while Evan set up a perimeter. She ran the Ancient scanner over the woman's pregnant belly, determining that the baby was breech as well as in distress. She called for the midwife, quickly explained the situation, and set about performing a cesarean. With the child delivered, she slipped outside to inform Evan that they would have to remain for a few more hours.

Late that night, as she packed the last of her supplies, she sensed a presence behind her. The young mother had been moved to a new room, and this room now appeared as neat as the rest of the house. Jennifer turned, expecting the midwife, and came face to face with Evan. "Major."

He narrowed his eyes. "Doc."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then, Jennifer glanced at her watch, her eyes widening when she noticed the time. "It's. . . ."

"Happy New Year, Jenn." He stood in front of her for just a moment, and then, as awkwardly as a little boy, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Before she could respond, he left her alone.

Jennifer touched the spot on her face as she stared at the door. Evan had just kissed her? Granted, it was a brotherly kiss, but she could handle that for now. The idea that he'd thought about their conversation the night before and had bypassed that situation totally touched her. And he'd used her first name. . . .

She really needed to figure out how to ask him out!

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** 496 words, minus the note here. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer's return to Atlantis passed quietly as Chuck told Evan that they would wait until morning to debrief. Grateful for the break, Jennifer waved as Evan and his team headed for the armory. After stopping into the infirmary, she went to her quarters and climbed into bed.

The next day, she slipped into a chair around the conference table, feeling more human than she had in twenty-four hours. She'd pulled all-nighters before, and she always felt drained. Now, however, everyone looked a little road weary, and Jennifer wondered exactly what had kept Evan awake. With the exception of his little kiss, it had been a mundane mission.

Carter asked about the delivery, and Jennifer smiled. "The mother and baby are both fine and healthy. I had to perform a cesarean, and I need to return this afternoon to check on them both. Some of our medications are new to the planet, and I want to make sure there's no adverse effects."

Carter nodded. "Major?"

"We'll leave at 1400," Evan said after getting a nod from Jennifer.

As she prepared for the trip, Jennifer agonized over whether she should just ask Evan out or let things go. After all, it was New Year's Day back on Earth. She'd missed the base party, and he seemed to have enjoyed taking the place of her big brother. Why couldn't she see him that way? It would make life much easier.

At 1400, she returned to the gateroom, ready for the sight of Evan in his TAC vest and holding a P90. She didn't quite know why it impacted her as much as it did, but the sheer deadliness of his appearance sent a thrill up her spine. _You're twisted,_ she told herself.

Back on the planet, Jennifer confirmed that the mother and baby would be okay. She collected her things and headed down the short hallway in the home. Voices from the other room caught her attention.

"Oh, she's not my wife," Evan said. Jennifer froze. What was he talking about?

"I apologize." The father of the baby sounded genuinely embarrassed. "You both have a way with one another. I just assumed."

"Don't worry about it." Evan seemed amused by assumption. "It's not the first time it's happened."

It wasn't? Jennifer blinked at that revelation. Evan had never told her anyone else assumed they were married. They weren't even dating! Of course, if she could ever work up the courage, that just might happen.

The father spoke again. "Do you have a wife elsewhere?"

"No," Evan answered. "Almost did, a few years ago. But things didn't work out so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jennifer chose that moment to rejoin the men, effectively ending the conversation. So, now she knew Evan had a bad experience back on Earth. Did that mean she even had a chance? Or would she ever gather enough courage to find out?

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **500 words, minus this little note. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The next few days settled into routine for Jennifer. She spent hours in the infirmary, and she argued with Sheppard about returning to active duty. He never got his way. When he finally got the release to head through the gate again, he and his team took the next mission.

Jennifer had learned during medical school to never second-guess her decisions. One moment, one hesitation, could cause a person's death. But she constantly second-guessed her resolution. After discovering that Evan had nearly been engaged, she wondered if he wasn't seeing someone simply out of a desire to never get hurt again. Part of her couldn't imagine the unflappable major as "hurt" or "angry." A different part of her, however, thought she saw through the mask to the person beneath it. She knew she imagined it, but she liked the imagination.

Nearly a week after their trip to check on the young mother, Evan and his team once again came into the infirmary for after-action physicals. This time, he laughed and joked with his team. For just a moment, Jennifer wanted to join in, to be included in something that didn't require medical conversation. The moment passed when Evan hopped up onto a bed.

After she completed his physical, Jennifer turned to make a notation on Evan's chart. _This just makes things awkward_, she thought. _How do I ask him out when I know every little secret the man has? Well, medically, anyway._

A hand gently closed around her wrist. "Doc?"

Jennifer blinked and stared into Evan's eyes. "Yes?"

He frowned. "Ah. . .when was the last time you ate?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're pale and distracted." He released her arm and pushed to his feet. "That's usually an indication of not enough food or not enough rest."

"Oh, I'm. . . . I mean. . .that is. . . . ." Jennifer fumbled, not sure exactly how to answer that. She hadn't been sleeping well, and she felt more run-down than normal. Part of her wondered if she'd caught the cold that swept the base, but she refused to think about becoming sick. She couldn't handle that _and_ her duties as Chief of Medicine.

Evan straightened. "Meet me in an hour in the mess hall." He narrowed his eyes. "And then take the rest of the day off. I know I can't make it an order, but, please, take some time for yourself."

She glanced around, wondering what it could hurt. If Evan was concerned, what must her fellow doctors see? She nodded. "I'll think about it."

He nodded. "I'll see you in an hour."

_Why did that sound like an order?_ She shook her head. She could handle orders from Evan Lorne, especially those kind ones that showed that he cared.. If she could ever get up the courage. . . .The sudden sneeze interrupted her thoughts, and Jennifer rushed to finish her work for the day.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** 500 words on the dot. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer woke the next morning with a stuffy nose and aching head. As she stared at her ceiling, she took stock of her symptoms. Stuffy nose? Check. Headache? Check. Clogged ears? Check. Tickle in the back of the throat? Check. "Great," she muttered as she sat up. "It was too much to hope I'd get by without this cold."

Then, another thought hit her. She'd shared a late lunch with Evan. What if she'd given this cold to him? "Oh, I hope not!"

After a trip to the bathroom, Jennifer reached for her radio and contacted Dr. Cole. She refused to go to the infirmary. After all, the cold that swept the base was some twenty-four to forty-eight hour bug that seemed to clear up on its own. She didn't need to take up the infirmary's time when she knew how to treat it. She just needed to crawl back into bed after swallowing some Tylenol and a decongestant.

Late that afternoon, Jennifer woke to the sound of someone at her door. She pushed herself up and frowned when the room turned. Fever and vertigo weren't symptoms of this cold. Letting out a deep breath, she pushed back her blanket and padded to the door.

Evan blinked when she opened the door. "Whoa! You okay?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "Just caught the crud that's been going around."

Rather than staying away from her, he pushed into her room, taking her hand and guiding her toward her bed. "Yeah, I'll say. You're burning up!"

Jennifer waved a hand. "It'll pass. Some Tylenol will help with that."

He gave her an irritated look. "You're the doc, so I'll let it slide for now. But if you start feeling worse, I'll make sure you end up in the infirmary. I don't care what you think. You need to take care of yourself."

She nodded. "Thanks, Major."

"Evan," he corrected. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing."

Jennifer shook her head. She didn't need Evan hovering. Not with her resolution to ask him out. If she never got around to it, she'd feel awful. Sort of like she did now. Ignoring the pressure in her head, she settled back on the pillows and imagined that she could have Evan hovering for the rest of her life. That put a smile on her face before he even left the room.

That evening, he returned with a tray of food. He used his override codes on her door and called before he entered. Jennifer watched from her bed, her hair plastered to her forehead as she shivered under the covers. This wasn't that cold, and she wasn't getting better. She needed to get to the infirmary. Unfortunately, the world turned when she sat up, and she couldn't breathe past the band around her chest. She waited to speak until Evan got to her bedside. "I need some help."

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** 499 words, minus the note. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Somehow, Jennifer made it to the infirmary without needing Evan to carry her. When she asked for his help, he gathered her shoes and helped her to her feet. Then, he walked slowly beside her, not speaking but never far away. Several times, when she swayed, he reached out and gently steadied her.

In the infirmary, Dr. Cole ushered her directly into a hospital bed. Walking from her quarters to the infirmary had exhausted Jennifer, and she vaguely remembered thanking Evan for his help. At this point, her resolution meant nothing compared to relieving the band around her chest and getting a full breath of air. Maybe, once she recovered, she'd care a little more.

For the next little while—she couldn't tell how long—Jennifer had glimpses of doctors, Evan, Carter, Sheppard, Ronon, and McKay. The physicist's quick visit surprised her, as did his concern for her. When she finally woke, she spotted Sheppard just outside her cubicle, chatting with Cole. The two of them laughed, and Jennifer frowned. Just how long had she been in here if Sheppard and Amanda had become friends?

Then, reality hit her. She'd been sick enough to need help getting to the infirmary. Instead of calling Cole or Marie, she'd asked Evan for help. Stifling the groan that would tell everyone she was awake, she closed her eyes and wished to disappear. What chance did she even have if he saw her like that? If they'd been dating, she wouldn't have reacted so badly. She didn't think so, anyway. But now, when she needed her best foot forward, she had done something like that! What had she been thinking?

Later that evening, after all the tests and learning she'd had a fairly bad case of bronchial pneumonia, Evan appeared at her bedside. By this time, Cole had helped her wash, brush, and braid her hair, so Jennifer knew she looked halfway decent. She smiled. "Hey." Talking still hurt, and she still had that awful cough.

Evan ignored the weak whisper and carried a tray with two bowls of soup to her bedside. "I brought dinner."

Jennifer eyed the soup and wondered if this counted as a date since they shared a meal. She glanced around the hospital room and decided it didn't. "Thanks."

"Ah. . . ." He hesitated, clearly unsure of his next step.

She smiled, enjoying the hesitation. "Hand the bowl here, and I'll eat."

He gave the bowl to her, and she sipped the chicken soup. It tasted like heaven to her.

Finally, she leaned back into her pillow. "Sorry about the other day." Then, she scowled. "I mean. . . ." Her voice trailed off when he gently took her hand.

"Don't mention it." Something in his voice stopped her next words, and she stared at him. He still held her hand, his thumb rubbing absently against her wrist almost as a caress. Could it be that she still had a chance?

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Now that Evan's story is caught up, here's the next chapter in Jennifer's story. This chapter comes in at 500 words on the dot. Evan's new chapter will be up later this evening. And, in reference to multiple requests to extend my chapters, I'm going to respectfully decline. I want everyone to enjoy the story, myself included. At Christmas, I wrote and published three stories at once. I've experienced a bit of burn-out since then, and these shorter chapters are my way of coping. I'll be back to my normal length sometime this month when I get "Remnant of Fire" ready to post. For details on that one, see my profile. ;) As always, hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

Three days later, Jennifer wanted to climb the walls. Not literally as she still had problems walking to the bathroom and back to bed. Of course, her medical knowledge of bronchial pneumonia and how long it takes to recover did her no favors, either. She knew she'd be down for at least another two weeks, maybe longer. Right now, however, she just wanted a shower. Or a bath. Or something to make her feel a little more human.

"Hey." Amanda joined her just as she nearly pushed back the covers.

"Hi." Jennifer suddenly knew how Sheppard must feel when caught trying to leave the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Amanda sing-songed.

"Um. . . ."

"Jennifer, I need you to stay here."

"But I can't shower here."

"I'll see what I can do." Amanda held up a finger. "_Only_ if you promise to stay in that bed until I come back."

"When will that be?" Jennifer asked. "Because I'd like to get cleaned up before dinner tonight."

Amanda's eyebrows rose. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the hot major who always shows up with dinner, would it?"

Jennifer couldn't stop the blush. She looked up. "Please?" she asked meekly. "It's already three in the afternoon."

"And he comes at five." Amanda let out a deep breath. "Let me get someone to cover the infirmary, and I'll take you to your quarters to clean up. But you're going in a wheel chair and then coming straight back here."

Jennifer nodded obediently, grateful to wash her face and hair. While she'd been sick, she hadn't cared. Now that the antibiotics had taken most of the edge off of the pneumonia, she wanted to look her best when Evan appeared for dinner.

Amanda returned a few moments later and pushed Jennifer's wheel chair to crew quarters. While Jennifer drew a bath, Amanda gathered her clothes. Then, she allowed Amanda to wash her hair. By the time she returned to the infirmary, sported her trendiest set of pajamas.

That evening, Evan appeared, his expression shifting from focused to surprise. He grinned, and his blue eyes sparkled. "Hey, Doc."

Jennifer flushed as he studied her. "Hi, yourself."

His grin widened. "How are you doing?"

"Not well." She scowled at Amanda. "But I feel better, and that's what counts."

"I agree." He offered her a tray. "I brought something other than soup."

Jennifer smiled at her plate. "I never thought I'd be grateful for mystery meat."

He snickered. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She shook her head. "You know, you never told me what you and the guys were laughing at the other day."

Evan grinned again. "Eat up, and I might tell you."

She glared. "That's just not right!"

But she ate every bite on her plate. Evan told her the story of Coughlin and the cat.

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** At 500 words, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer stayed in the infirmary for another three days. Evan appeared every evening, often telling her the more amusing events of the day. Sheppard stopped in daily, as well, but Jennifer suspected he had different reasons. When she asked Amanda about him, she suddenly understood why her fellow doctor enjoyed teasing her about Evan.

Three days after "Coughlin and the Cat," Evan made his way to her bedside already wearing his TAC vest and thigh holster. Jennifer ironically thought that he needed his P90 to complete her fantasy. Instead of voicing those thoughts, she frowned. "You've got a mission."

"Ah. . .yeah."

She smiled. "Be safe."

He pinned her in place with a stern look. "You behave. I don't want to hear about how you've tried to escape from under Amanda's nose."

Jennifer grinned at that, loving how he'd settled into an easy routine with her friend. "Trust me, I now understand why Sheppard and Ronon try to get out of here so often." His brows lowered, and she giggled. "I'll behave. . . .maybe."

Evan's stern facade broke, and he grinned. "You need to quit hanging out with Sheppard. He's wearing off on you."

"I wasn't aware that Sheppard was my regular visitor."

His expression shifted from amused to playful with a hint of something deeper. "That's good."

A few minutes later, he left, and Jennifer watched him march purposefully out the door. When she'd resolved to ask him out, she'd only known the kind, reserved major. Now, she knew _him_. His sense of humor left her in stitches and struggling to breathe. His eyes sparkled when he joked, giving him away in spite of his bland expression. And he appreciated a humorous response over whining.

An hour later, Amanda approached her. "Feel well enough to go home?"

Jennifer blinked. "Really?" She touched her hair. "I can leave?"

Amanda nodded. "I know your protector wanted to be here, but I wanted to make sure you had enough time to recover before he returned."

"Thank you!" Jennifer eagerly pushed her blankets back and stood, taking the time to enjoy a long stretch.

Amanda watched, amused at her actions. "Just don't overdo it. You're not over the pneumonia, and you need to take it easy for the next little while." She paused as Jennifer let out a deep cough. "As I was saying. . . ."

"I know." Jennifer took a deep breath. "Keep strenuous activity down, drink lots of fluids, continue the medications, and report back here if anything changes."

"You've got it." Amanda waved. "Have fun."

Jennifer left the infirmary, feeling free for the first time in days. She went straight to her quarters, took a hot shower, and changed clothes. She exhausted her energy with a trip to the mess for food. Returning to her quarters, she collapsed in bed, sleeping for the rest of the day.

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** 499 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The following morning, Jennifer rose and dressed, feeling better than she had in days. She'd slept late, and the cough returned when she sat upright. Perhaps it was just as well, since she had no desire to do much beyond sit around. Even with sleeping great the night before, she knew she wasn't up to par.

Forcing herself to dress, Jennifer took her first dose of medication and headed for the mess hall. While she'd enjoyed sharing dinner with Evan, she also missed other people. The chatter of the mess hall made her smile, and she noticed someone waving. After filling her plate, she joined Coughlin, Reed, and Evan.

"She's back!" Coughlin said gleefully.

Jennifer smiled. "Barely. But I'm here."

Across the table, Evan simply smiled. Jennifer wondered what went through his mind but left him to his thoughts as both Coughlin and Reed filled her in on the last several days. By the time she finished eating, her energy had faded. Seeing how she drooped, Coughlin and Reed excused themselves, leaving her with Evan.

He narrowed his eyes. "I was going to suggest an outing, but I think you need a nap."

"I need to get back in shape."

"Which you won't do without adequate rest."

Jennifer reluctantly admitted he was right. Still, she couldn't let the subject drop. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "I was going to take a Jumper to the mainland. Do some exploring. Maybe get out and enjoy the sunshine for a bit."

"Sounds wonderful."

Evan pushed to his feet and moved to Jennifer's side. Bending down, he spoke directly into her ear. "Take a two hour nap, and you can come along."

She blinked, surprised at the effect his nearness had on her. This wasn't a hand on her back as she walked through the door. He made sure _no one _heard their conversation. This was for her ears alone. "Okay," she agreed before she thought.

Satisfied, Evan left her alone. Jennifer made her way back to her quarters, barely remembering to set an alarm before collapsing into bed. Two hours later, she rose, dressed, and met Evan in the Jumper bay. He loaded several small cases into the back of the Jumper.

Jennifer frowned. "What is that?"

"Equipment." He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do anything strenuous. In fact, Amanda threatened me with unimaginable horrors if I made you so much as cough."

Smiling, Jennifer settled into her seat. "That's good. I have a book and a blanket. That should keep me occupied for the day."

"I hope so," Evan muttered. He sounded so uncertain that she shot him a quick glance. He shrugged. "Just saying it might be a long flight."

Jennifer shook her head and allowed him to pilot the Jumper away from Atlantis. She was out of Atlantis and with Evan. Life didn't get much better.

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **499 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer stayed quiet while Evan flew, enjoying the feel of just being there with him. She knew this counted as a date, but she still refused to acknowledge that her resolution had been fulfilled. She wanted so much more than a single date, and the last week of his company had showed her just how badly she wanted his presence in her life. She _needed_ him, for lack of a better term, to break her out of her frightened, hesitant mindset.

They arrived at their destination before Jennifer fully worked out her emotions. The scene through the front of the Jumper took her breath away. They'd flown over plains for about thirty minutes when the ground gave way to jagged mountains. With the brilliant blue sky, the snow-capped peaks, and the brown-green grasslands, the sight looked like something straight out of a western movie. She stared as Evan set the Jumper down on a small hill.

He turned and smiled at here. "We're here."

Rushing as quickly as possible, she gathered her pack and moved to the rear of the Jumper. As soon as he lowered the hatch, she stepped out and let the surroundings impact her. On Atlantis, she smelled the sea. Here, the scents morphed from salty water into earthy warmth. The wind whistled as it moved through the grasses, and she breathed in the fresh air. It smelled clean, and not in an antiseptic way.

While she'd absorbed her first impressions, Evan had unloaded the Jumper. Jennifer turned and stared again, this time at his back as he set up an easel, canvas, and a tackle box filled with paints and brushes. "Are you serious?"

He turned slightly. "Excuse me?"

Jennifer realized what she'd just said. "I'm sorry. I just. . . .I mean. . . .you. . . ." She blew out an exasperated breath. "I didn't know you painted."

"Ah. . .yeah." He turned back to the prepared canvas. "My mom taught art."

Jennifer watched in amazement as he added the first layers of paint to the canvas. She spread her blanket on the grass, and settled in to allow the sunshine to seep into her body. She needed this time away from the city. Sunshine had natural healing properties, and she wanted to absorb as much of it as possible. Of course, Evan had given her a perfect reason to stare at him, and she took full advantage as he painted the amazing scene before them. He was really good!

Three hours later, the Jumper's radio crackled. "Major Lorne, this is Atlantis. Please come in."

Evan blinked and rushed to the cockpit. "This is Lorne."

"We just received word that Jumper Five went down about fifty clicks southwest of your location. Colonel Carter requests your presence at the crash site."

Evan nodded, and Jennifer knew their afternoon had ended. "Understood. Jumper Three responding." He turned. "Feel up to a rescue, Doc?"

~TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** 499 words. Also, I've taken measures to hopefully stop the repeat postings of chapters. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer worried the entire way to Jumper Five. Evan flew with apparent focus after having packed up his paints in record time. She settled tensely in the co-pilot's seat and wondered exactly how she'd treat an injured pilot. While Amanda might fuss at her for rendering medical help, Jennifer couldn't deny someone the treatment he or she needed. Still, with her compromised immune system, she still stood a risk for relapse.

Thankfully, the flight to the downed Jumper passed in record time. Jennifer stared out the front viewport at the wide path of destruction. The Jumper itself seemed relatively intact, and the pilot stood outside the back hatch, waving. She breathed a sigh of relief. If the pilot was up and walking, then he could likely wait until they arrived on Atlantis for medical treatment.

As he landed, Evan glanced her way. "Stay here."

"But I-"

He whirled so fast she blinked. "You're still not up to snuff right now, and you could make both you and him sick. _Stay. Here._"

_So that's what it feels like to be ordered around by Major Lorne,_ she thought. Settling into the seat, she glared at his back as he left the Jumper to assist his fellow pilot. She wanted to argue with him, but he ordered her around because he worried about her. Rather than stirring the anger that flared ever so briefly, it warmed her. She could definitely handle someone worrying about her.

Evan escorted the pilot into the Jumper, and he filled them in on his adventure as they flew back to Atlantis. Apparently he'd taken Jumper Five out for a test flight at the request of Dr. Zelenka. Sheppard refused to go, and Evan had been painting. So, he'd been ordered to take the flight. Everything went well until he decided to return to base. Then, the navigational controls cut out. He managed to keep the Jumper level with the ground while he lost altitude, resulting in a less-than-spectacular landing that caused relatively little damage. But Zelenka would not be pleased. The navigational systems on Jumper Five still weren't fixed, and he now had more damage to repair.

Back on Atlantis, Evan waited with Jennifer while Amanda escorted the pilot to the infirmary. Her energy faded, and she thought about taking another nap. But she refused to leave Evan as they'd barely spoken since he ordered her to stay in the Jumper. Now, she faced him and wondered what to say. "I, um. . . ."

"Don't mention it." He had already slipped back into his normal blasé mode. He moved to collect his supplies.

"Evan." Her sharp call halted his steps. When he turned, she smiled. "I really enjoyed today."

"Me, too." He straightened and met her eyes. "Not quite the date I had in mind, but it worked."

Jennifer said goodbye with her mind whirling. He'd considered this a date? Then why hadn't he said so?

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** 500 words, on the nose. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The next few weeks settled into a routine for Jennifer. She endured two more weeks of boredom before Amanda declared her fit enough to return to light duty. Light duty consisted of sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork. The cough from the pneumonia gradually went away, and she gratefully said goodbye to the daily medications.

After their trip to the mountains, Jennifer and Evan often spent their evenings together. While most of the infirmary considered them "together," Jennifer refused to think of herself as half of a couple. Evan had never really asked her out, though he treated her with something akin to tenderness. Her New Year's resolution seemed so close and still so far away in her mind. She wanted more from Evan, but she didn't want to ruin the friendship they shared. Many times, she opened her mouth to ask him out and thought better of it. If she never fulfilled her New Year's resolution, she decided she'd be happy with the direction he took their friendship.

The day she returned to full duty, the _Daedalus_ delivered another rotation of new personnel. Jennifer smiled at each one, not minding the hours of standing and lame pick-up lines she and her entire staff would endure. She'd complained just the night before, and Evan had promised to make an appearance and let them know she was off limits. He'd watched her with possessiveness in his eyes, and she liked how special that made her feel.

About three-quarters of the way through her day, Jennifer picked up yet another file. She glanced at the name and called out, "Major T. Reid."

A person moved, and Jennifer found herself staring into the blue eyes of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. "Yes?"

"Um. . .have a seat." Jennifer blinked. In all her time, she'd never been intimidated by a woman's appearance. But this blond looked too. . ._perfect_ to be in the Air Force. While she panicked, her mind supplied her with the routine medical exam that all new arrivals faced. She checked temperature and made notes in Major Reid's file while wondering if she even wanted Evan to appear. With a woman like that sitting across from her, he wouldn't even look her way.

Finally, she finished.

Major Reid hopped off of the bed and smiled at her. "Thank you, Doctor." She paused for a moment. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where a girl can get a drink around here, would you?"

At that moment, several things happened. Jennifer opened her mouth to answer as Evan walked through the infirmary doors. Reid glanced at him, and she straightened with a sultry smile as he froze. Jennifer blinked, wondering exactly what had happened.

Just as quickly as the panic covered Evan's face, it disappeared. He took a few steps forward. "Tanya?"

Major Reid left the top two buttons of her shirt undone, her shock chasing her smile from her face. "Ace?"

~TBC

**Author's Note 2:** Now that you've read the chapter, I can put this disclaimer in here. Major Tanya Reid is an OC created by ShaViva and appearing in her stories "Red Flag" and "Uncle Evan." She was a captain, then; I've promoted her for the purposes of the story. She's been used with permission. ~lg


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** 499 words. Enjoy! ~lg

Jennifer watched the emotions racing across Evan's eyes. Most didn't see them because he kept them hidden behind the blasé mask he'd used for years. But she clearly read the anger and hurt he experienced at seeing Tanya Reid. What had this woman done to him?

Suddenly, he turned to her. "Jenn, can I have a word?"

Jennifer blinked. He hadn't called her "Doc" or "Dr. Keller." He'd chosen her nickname, a term of endearment. Before she answered, he took her arm and pulled her away from Major Reid, leaving the other woman to stare as she buttoned her shirt. Finally, Jennifer found her tongue. "Evan?"

He stared at her, his eyes drilling into hers. "Who is that?"

"Major Tanya Reid, USAF." Jennifer shrugged. "She's here to lead a team, I guess."

He put one hand on his hip and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. "She's a major, now. Great."

Jennifer touched his arm. "Evan, what's going on?"

He let out a quick sigh. "I'm not sure. Just. . .stay away from her." He started to turn away.

She couldn't let it go that easily. She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving her hanging. "Evan, what in the world is wrong with you? You know you can't come in here and order me to leave someone alone without a _very _good reason!"

He faced her again, turning his back on Reid. "I know you don't understand everything just yet, and I'm not ready to explain it. Give me some time to figure out what I'm going to do about having her here. Until then. . . ."

"Stay away from her." Jennifer nodded. "I get it." Behind him, she saw Reid giving them very curious looks. She didn't like the way the woman's eyes dropped to Evan's backside, so she decided to take a chance. Reaching up, she laid a hand on the side of his face. "Just promise me you'll tell me when you're ready."

He smiled ever so slightly and took her hand in his. "I promise."

With that, he left her in the middle of a crowded infirmary. Jennifer watched him go, seeing the angry set of his shoulders and the way he studiously avoided Reid's gaze. Already irritated at the woman, Jennifer released her to join the orientation tour. She went to her office and dropped into the chair, trying to figure out what had happened. She'd never seen Evan react so strongly to any one person, and that said a lot about how Reid had treated him.

Suddenly, Jennifer understood. She wasn't just upset that Tanya Reid had showed up to torture Evan. She was angry that Tanya Reid dared to bring her mess to Atlantis. And she was a tad jealous. Shaking her head, Jennifer completed her work for the day. She seriously needed to ask Evan out!

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** 500 words exactly. Also, some of the lines in here are used in reference to ShaViva's "Red Flag." Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

For two days, Jennifer and Evan tiptoed around the topic of Tanya Reid. Even his team refused to mention her when he was in earshot. Jennifer had never seen Evan so angry, and it frightened her to think that she could do something to hurt him so badly. That thought, combined with the way Tanya acted around the men of the base, concerned her.

Then, she decided that she needed to eat lunch. Leaving Amanda in charge of the infirmary, Jennifer went to the mess hall. Since her illness, she'd tried to eat a healthier amount of food, much to Evan's approval. Smiling at her pasta, she realized that his opinions mattered more now than they did on New Year's Day. Somewhere along the way, she'd managed to go from wanting a companion to falling head over heels in love with Evan Lorne.

"Are you kidding me?" The surprised voice behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Nope."

Jennifer recognized the voice of Tanya Reid, though she wasn't sure who accompanied her.

"You and Lorne had a thing?" the other woman asked. Jennifer stiffened when she realized the topic of their conversation.

Tanya snorted. "It was _way_ more than a thing." She went on to describe, in detail, the kind of relationship she'd had with Evan.

"So, are you looking to be the one who finally nails his feet to the floor?"

"Maybe." Tanya sounded nonchalant. "For me and Ace, it was never about white picket fences and two-point-whatever kids. It was. . ._hot_."

"Yeah, well, I hear he's got the hots for Keller."

"Are you kidding me?" Tanya laughed. "Keller's not old enough to know what's good for her. She couldn't satisfy a man like Evan Lorne even if she tried!"

The two women continued talking, but Jennifer lost her appetite. She carried her tray to the trash bin and left the mess hall. She intended to return to the infirmary, but her feet carried her to Evan's quarters. She'd put his team on stand-down for three days following a minor injury to Reed's ankle. Now, she sighed with relief when he opened the door, wearing his civies.

"Jenn?"

She just stood there. "Hi."

"Everything okay?"

"Um. . .yeah." She frowned. This should be so much easier, but she'd discovered something special with Evan. If he rejected her, she just might run back to Earth. "I was just wondering. . . .could I come in?"

"Yeah." He stepped back, letting her into his quarters.

Jennifer didn't really look around, choosing to focus on him. "I was wondering," she began again, this time finishing in a rush, "if you'd like to have dinner with me."

A slow smile spread across his face as he carefully invaded her space. She refused to back up, however, and he nodded. "It's about time you asked me."

She didn't have time to answer because he kissed her.

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** So, everyone has been asking for longer chapters. This still isn't my normal length, but it's quite a bit longer than the 500 word limit. On my last check, I was up to 687 words, and I hadn't even finished the final conversation. So, as a thank you for reading these stories, I've taken the word limit off of this final chapter. This chapter contains spoilers for ShaViva's "Red Flag." As always, hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer and Evan didn't exactly hide their relationship, but they didn't flaunt it, either. Most of the infirmary staff knew that she dated the base second-in-command. Only Jennifer knew that Amanda and Sheppard had started secretly dating. She was happy for her friend and even happier when Evan showed up to escort her to dinner or painting. They found their way back to his mountain vista, this time with a picnic lunch and blanket, and spent the afternoon making shapes out of clouds and talking about nothing in particular. On that day, Jennifer started learning to paint.

Tanya Reid remained a sore spot for Evan, but he eventually told Jennifer the story of his affair with her. During two weeks of intense air combat training in Nevada, Evan fell in love, but Tanya just had fun. When things got too serious for her, she pulled an extremely dangerous stunt in mid-air, almost resulting in a collision in spite of Evan's control on his plane. Then, later that evening, Tanya made out with another man in the back of a bar while still supposedly in an "exclusive" relationship with Evan. And Evan walked in on them.

Jennifer's time with Evan taught her several things. First, he couldn't have a casual relationship. With Evan, it was all or nothing. She accepted that as she'd grown to love him a long time ago, but she didn't quite know how to tell him. Second, he'd only _thought_ he loved Tanya. He said as much when he told Jennifer the story of what happened all those years ago. He freely admitted that what he'd felt for Tanya paled in comparison to his feelings for Jennifer, though he never actually said those three little words. And, third, being loved by Evan Lorne meant something so special Jennifer couldn't describe it.

Three months after she fulfilled her New Year's resolution, Jennifer and Evan sat side by side in the mess hall, sharing lunch with Sheppard's team and Evan's team. Laughter flowed freely as they teased Coughlin about Mitzi, his feline girlfriend. Evan and his team had revisited that planet, and the same cat once again followed them to the gate, howling the entire time. Coughlin took the ribbing well and used it to poke fun at others.

Movement behind Jennifer interrupted Sheppard's story of Rodney's latest blunder. Tanya sauntered over and pushed herself between Evan and Jennifer, who had been sitting far enough apart to be appropriate. She plunked her tray down on the table and smiled at Evan, her snug pants accenting her curves. "How 'bout you introduce me, Ace?" she purred.

Something in Jennifer snapped. Before Evan could say anything, she stood and grabbed Tanya's tray. "How 'bout you take your games elsewhere, Major?" she said.

"Excuse me?" Tanya took the tray from Jennifer's hands and dropped it back on the table. "I suggest you go back to the infirmary and let the big dogs talk."

Recognizing the challenge, Jennifer picked the tray back up and shoved it into Tanya's hands. "You're not a big dog. You're a yapping Chihuahua who doesn't know when to take a hint. You've been stepped on so many times that you don't know a good man when you see one. I'm sorry to tell you, honey, but you lost whatever chance you had with Evan a long, _long_ time ago." She gave the tray another shove and noticed with glee that the pasta sauce had splattered onto Tanya's perfect uniform. She almost gave in to the urge to see if she could do more damage. Almost. "As CMO of this base, I have a say in who stays and who goes. If you want your time in the SGC to go smoothly, I suggest you leave the big dogs to _our_ conversation and go join your friends where you can lick your wounds in private. But, hear me clearly. _Evan. Is. Mine._"

Tanya stared in amazement as Jennifer calmly sat back down. Most of the mess hall still buzzed, but their table remained curiously quiet until someone started clapping. Jennifer blinked as she realized that Sheppard applauded her, now joined by Ronon, Rodney, Reed, Coughlin, and Teyla.

Tanya, realizing she'd been outnumbered, sputtered and walked away. As she did so, Evan turned to Jennifer. "Great job. Couldn't have said it better myself."

She flushed and decided to just forget the incident, but Evan wasn't done. He scooted his chair next to hers and slid his arm along the back of it. Later that night, as he walked her home, he kissed her soundly. Pulling back only when both of them required air, he smiled into her eyes. "I love you."

Jennifer draped her arms around his neck. "It's about time you said so."

He laughed at her and drew her close, holding her for just a while longer that night. When he left, he made sure to repeat the three most amazing words Jennifer had ever heard. "I love you."

~The End~


End file.
